Hey, Who Says?
by Myitt
Summary: A Yeerk rebel soldier faces a hideous fate. For background info, read A Day in the Life.


Disclaimer: Okay folks, Animorphs is strictly ©Scholastic and K.A.A., I don't own any of their characters, but the characters herein are created by myself and based on the species/backstory/series of Animorphs. So don't hurt meeee!   
Oh, and OBEY THE FIST!  
--  
  
Her pulse rate was skyrocketing.   
She tried frantically to control it, but it was being caused primarily by her own fear.  
Myitt strained against the shackles that held her human body to the cold titanium chair, bruising her wrists and ankles, sending shocking pain along her broken left ankle.  
The thing she was straining against clamped its three dark gray alloy, jointed fingers together and whirred closer to the right side of her head.  
She struggled to pull her head away from the device, but as much as she fought her head and neck were clamped as defiantly as her arms and legs.  
  
"Aarghh..get away! You hear me, filth? You will pay for any..aaaahhah!! AAHH!!"   
  
Myitt felt the strange, armlike metal device clamp around her head, tentacles surrounding her host's right ear.  
Fighting to pull away again, she cursed in Yeerkish through gritted teeth.  
The arm clicked and whirred. Small wiry threads, dripping with gray stinging liquid, snaked out from the center of the arm's "hand" and slithered into Myitt's ear.  
  
"GRRH! Eehh.."  
  
Myitt tensed as the wiry tentacles wormed through her host's inner ear the same way she did.   
As they began to puncture the neural membranes, her host's eyes glazed over as she momentarily relinquished the control of her semi-conscious and critically injured human ally.  
  
NO! NO! NO! Get out of my head!   
  
The tentacles didn't hear or see, but their microreceptors told the machinery that their prey was close.  
Myitt struggled to avoid their grasp without bailing out, melting against the left side of her host's skull as far as she could. But before she could even try to burrow through the vestibular canals that lead to the open air, the tentacles began to burrow into her soft gray flesh.  
  
The pain was incredible. She felt the wires dig into her, attacking her few nerve endings with their stinging, oily liquid. Her entire slug body burned, spikes of pain and terror running through her.  
Slowly the wires contracted and began to drag her out. She clung desperately for her life, connecting her neurons to those of the human brain, feeling the comforting jolts of synapses, but the liquid of the wires was taking its toll.  
The wires dispelled with the Yeerk's ability to cling to her host, deadening her connection nerves and the musculocytes that controlled them.  
Weakened and in agony, the wires pulled Myitt out of her host, squirming. The metal clamping fingers around her head and ear retracted, whirred, and dug into Myitt's soft Yeerk body as the wires left her and disappeared into the arm that she couldn't see.  
Through the haze of Kandrona starvation and the wire venom, she could imagine what was happening. She knew she would be destroyed.   
The arm tightened around her, asphyxiating her, blocking the oxygen and nitrogen from her flesh.  
Chemosynthetic pores in the metal fingers began to sap the last bit of Kandrona from her body, and her brain shut down.  
  
---  
  
Myitt 195 snapped her eyes open, and was quite suddenly staring at the ceiling of her quarters, above her confining cot.  
Her host's brain returned to consciousness.  
  
Her host groaned mentally. Ughh...what happened?   
  
"Nothing," Myitt mumbled aloud.   
  
Yeah, well, I feel like I've been running the ten-meter dash...   
  
Myitt was too distracted to reply. She sighed and sat up, blinking tiredly. Rubbing an eye, she glared at the green computer holoscreen being projected at her side by the small green cube on her end table.  
She reached over and grabbed the three small pills on the sidetable and tossed them angrily into the trash chute.  
  
"Stupid induced-REM experiments," she muttered. "I hate biology."  
  
She reached over to the holoscreen and her holographic keyboard appeared. She typed the last sentence of her data report.  
  
'Who says Yeerks don't dream? Well, they do. And this is for the record: they sure are vivid.'  
  
She saved her file, slapped the computer cube irately off the side table in utter disgust, and went back to sleep.   
  



End file.
